


This House that I Build

by ridgeline



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drug Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Single Father Male Sole Survivor
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: 现代AU！冰棍是一个单亲父亲，正在为夺回儿子的抚养权而努力，然后有一天，他被一个毁容的绑匪绑架了，而这个绑匪，似乎想和他住在一起。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lots of regret.

“我有枪。”那个男人说。

 

内特盯着他，他们都站在街道转弯的地方，监控摄像头刚好被邮亭挡住。那个男人缩在阴影里面，看着内特，一只手揣着，外套口袋上凸起了一块，似乎确实有枪。但即使刚威胁了内特，他看起来也只是勉强维持着不倒下，兜帽下面露出的脸庞惨白。

 

对面人行道指示灯变成了绿色，内特思考了一下，叹了口气。

 

“你想要什么？”他说。

 

那个男人迟疑了一下。

 

“我有枪。”他重复，露出小而锐利的牙齿。

 

“我知道。”

 

他的眉头皱起，似乎思考现在对他来说很困难。可能是精神疾病的预兆，内特盯着他的手，再看向他的脸。兜帽遮着，看不清表情。

 

“你住在哪里？”绑匪最后说。

 

从红火箭回家的路需要走十分钟，内特和绑匪紧挨着走在一起。那个男人依然紧绷，但步子摇摆不定，仿佛生了病，不断地发出沉重的呼吸声。肩幷着肩，内特才意识到绑架他的人非常瘦小。一路上他们没再说话，快到的时候，路过了庇护山庄分局，那个男人意外地毫无反应，一副无动于衷的样子。内特思考了一下，什么也没说，只是径直走了过去。

 

在公寓门口，内特拿出钥匙。“我没什么钱。”他说。

 

“不重要。开门。”小个子绑匪嘶声说。

 

那样子很像是饿狠了的流浪狗，内特意识到自己在想，打开了大门。

 

进屋之后，绑匪叫他锁上门，等看到门反锁之后，似乎就不知道应该做什么了，只是站在玄关，一动不动。内特换了鞋子，走进屋里，他跟了上来，然后又跟进了厨房，最后在内特的餐桌前坐了下来，一副快晕倒了的样子。

 

内特把刚买的黄油和鸡蛋从塑料袋里面拿出来，放进冰箱，再拿出其他的东西。在眼角的余光里，他看到绑匪从口袋里面掏出一把手枪，放在桌子上，看起来是真家伙，而且尺寸不小。所以他没有撒谎。一个诚实而且有枪的绑架犯，他想，希望不是一个疯狂而有枪的绑架犯。他没有自信能抢下那把枪。

 

放好买来的东西，内特看向他。

 

“你是需要钱吗？”内特说。

 

有差不多一分钟，那个男人没有回答，然后他猛地一点头，急促地呼吸了一下。

 

“给我水。”他说，声音比刚才还要嘶哑。

 

“自来水可以吗？”

 

“给我水。”

 

内特拿杯子接了大半杯，走到餐桌面前，犹豫了一下，远远地递给他。他接了过去，然后饥渴地喝了下去，发出被呛到的声音。绑匪擦掉从下巴流下的水，使劲眨眼，他的状态看起来更糟了，完好的那边脸颊上弥漫着一片不健康的红晕，眼神涣散。

 

“你。”他说。

 

“什么？”

 

“有……有牛奶吗？”

 

“有。”

 

“给我准备一盒。然后…………你有唔，催吐的东西吗？”

 

“我不确定。”

 

绑匪的眉头深深皱起，脸庞变成了一张由愤怒和焦虑组成的拼图，他摇了摇头，一只手撑着额头，胸膛凹陷下去，好一会儿没有吐出气来。内特又看了一眼放在桌子上的枪，离他大约两英尺，但绑匪的左手松弛地覆盖在枪柄上。自来水龙头没有关好，水滴的声音回荡在客厅里面。

 

绑匪抬起头，看了整间厨房一眼，然后看向内特。

 

他的手伸到怀里。

 

内特紧张了起来，一直到看他拿出来一小叠现金，最上面的是一张一百美元，都泛旧了。

 

“这里有600美元。”绑匪说，声音嘶哑，但是意外地温和，“去买催吐的东西，吐根糖浆。写下来，去买。后续我会再付你一千。”

 

他笑了起来，一个敏锐而自信的笑容。

 

“你出门之后就可以报警，但是其他的钱不在我身上。报警就什么都没有，好好想一下。如果表现得好，我可以再加点报酬。怎么样？”

 

内特看着他。

 

“你会杀了我吗？”内特说，安静地。

 

“什么？不。”绑匪似乎吃了一惊，“你是平民，我可没那么蠢，无缘无故地背上谋杀罪。”他看了一眼手边的枪，又笑了起来，“啊，这个，你就看成是某种说服手段吧。”

 

内特无法判断他说的到底是真还是假，但他看起来一幅随时都可能倒下的样子。拿不准是不是个疯狂而且撒谎的混蛋，内特看着绑匪，突然想起了另外一件事，今天是周日。

 

明天加维就会上门了。

 

他深呼吸了一次，保持头脑镇定，看向那个男人。

 

“你中毒了吗？”他说，“我是医生。告诉我你的症状。”

 

“哇，我这么走运？刚好就抓到一个医生？”绑匪说，不置可否。

 

“如果你不打算杀了我的话，请相信我。你中毒了吗？”

 

“……我会说更接近药物过量。”绑匪半抬起眼睛，“怎么？”

 

“你现在继续喝水，冲淡身体里面的药物，我现在去买需要的药。然后我的客厅有一个沙发，请去那里躺着，等我回来再进行进一步的处理，可以吗？”

 

“听起来是个不错的计划。”绑匪说，不过没有动。

 

他们对视了一会儿，然后绑匪站了起来，他收起枪，朝着客厅走去，在走出门之前，他回过头，又笑了起来。

 

“看起来我把命交到你手里了。”他说。

 

 

\--

 

 

内特出门之后，就迅速朝着最近的药房走去。他回顾了一下不靠处方可以买到哪些需要的东西：吐根糖浆和泻药，活性炭可以在超市买到。还需要牛奶。如果那个无名的绑匪脱水很厉害，之后他们还会需要处理电解质紊乱的问题。打定了主意之后，他开始行动。

 

从药房出来的时候，内特又经过了分局门口。他又思考了一次，还是直接路过了。

 

买好东西之后，内特在楼梯口遇到了他的邻居，尼克·瓦伦丁。尼克在楼梯间遇到了困难，拐杖卡在了栏杆里面。内特和他打了个招呼，然后蹲下去，帮他把拐杖拔了出来。

 

“夜间购物，嗯？”尼克说。

 

内特不确定他有没有看到自己的购物袋里面的东西，只是耸了耸肩。

 

“胃有点不舒服。”他说，看了一眼尼克的费多拉帽和灰色长外套，“刚做完复健？”

 

“是的。”尼克说，“理疗师说我如果不抓紧，可能下个月也无法复职，所以只能自己努力了。”

 

“你是神经上的问题，不要劳累过度。需要我扶你上去吗？”

 

“不用。”

 

内特点头，抱起袋子，朝楼上走去。

 

“明天社工要来吗？”尼克说。

 

“是的。”

 

“好运。”

 

 _ _需要很特殊的运气，才能过上我的生活。__ 内特想。不过他没有回答。

 

回到公寓里，那个绑匪按照吩咐，安静地躺在沙发上，他脱了外套，从内特卧室里面拿了一张毯子，裹得严严实实。内特走过去，从袋子里面拿出药品，放在茶几上。“吐过了吗？”他问道。

 

“没。我又喝了一点牛奶。”绑匪说，“你买到需要的东西了吗？”

 

“看起来，你对药物过量很有经验？”内特点头。

 

绑匪爆发出一阵沙哑的笑声。“你可以这么说，”他说，若有所思地，“好吧，医生，帮帮我。”

 

内特喂绑匪喝了30毫升糖浆，然后再次让他躺下。绑匪的情况比之前好了一点，依然抖得厉害，满身冷汗，但瞳孔不再剧烈收缩。这个时候，内特才注意到绑匪似乎遇到过很严重的事故，左脸严重毁损，陈旧的烧伤和撕裂的伤疤重叠在一起，但他依然有一张相当英俊的脸。绑匪残损的脸上，一只完好的蓝眼睛眨了一下，眼神锐利。

 

“看见什么喜欢的东西了吗？”他说。

 

内特摇头，站了起来，设了一个二十分钟之后的闹钟。他转身走开，去洗积累下来的衣服。

 

二十五分钟之后，内特回到客厅，看到绑匪已经坐了起来，正在对着桶子呕吐，等他吐完，内特拿着水杯喂他，让他漱口。等绑匪平静下来之后，内特估算了一下绑匪的体重，喂他服用了活性炭，再让他睡下。绑匪的脸色发白，汗湿的伤脸像是融化的蜡像。

 

“如果为我工作的都是你这样为了工资而拼命的人，我会省心很多。”他嘟囔。

 

“等下你可能会很想睡，但试着不要睡着。”内特说，无视他的话。

 

“知道，我习惯了。”

 

无论是谁想干掉这个瘦小的绑匪，他或者她做的功课显然不够多。内特琢磨，看着绑匪的手臂内侧露出来的针眼。无论他吞下或者吸入的是什么，耐药性很可能救了他一命。

 

“我去睡觉了。”内特说，“如果有什么其他不舒服的感觉就来叫我。”

 

“怎么，不看护我一下吗？”

 

“你看起来可以照顾好自己。对了，还有一件事。”

 

“什么？”

 

“请你在明天早上九点之前离开。”内特说。

 

沉默。

 

绑匪心不在焉地挠了挠脸颊，又看了他一眼。

 

“可能有点困难。”他承认，“因为我打算住下来。”

 

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：药物使用，成人内容。
> 
> 我不敢相信我居然写了这么长的NC17.

普利斯顿·加维为联邦儿童福利科工作。

 

一年之中的大部分时间，他的手里都有十五个家庭要负责，临近节日时还会临时增加。社会服务机构规定每个家庭每周都要走访一次，意味着普利斯顿每一周总有两到三天要拜访好几个家庭。整个联邦的社会服务机构都是这样，超负荷运行，只能用努力和运气来避免出岔子。

 

每个周一，普利斯顿都会安排探访三个家庭，一周开始，人们容易因为忙碌而放松警惕，这就是看到他们生活真实情况的最好时机。

 

“你只是希望每个人都过着快乐幸福的生活，”派普·赖特说，她正好在社会福利办公室里面采访普利斯顿的同事，“如果他们自己做不到的话，你就恨不得自己上，确保他们过上美满的生活。我不太确定这是不是有点可怕。”

 

“赖特小姐，你最近怎么老是过来串门？”部长说。

 

“没办法，我的长期线人正在休息，只能找点新料了。说到这个，贵部门最近有没有违法乱纪啊？”

 

普利斯顿不置可否，收拾好东西之后就出发了。

 

前两个家庭的状况都还好，已经可以列入观察列表了，普利斯顿都打了勾，感觉很满意。离开第二家的时候遇到了堵车高峰，普林斯顿被困了差不多一个小时，他真的很讨厌市中心，又吵又混乱。

 

“内特·索尔。”为了打发时间，普利斯顿看着副驾驶席上的文件，温习背景，“单身，海军陆战队退役。因为意外伤害罪入狱五年，表现良好提前假释。有一个儿子，肖恩，今年八岁，目前在学院儿童福利所。”表格附带的相片上是一张严肃的脸，阴郁的蓝色眼睛盯着前方，一幅难以捉摸的样子。但索尔从出狱开始表现都是优良，没有任何可疑行为，一直都在努力争取拿回抚养权。

 

普利斯顿看了一眼备注，索尔下一次家事法庭是半年以后。有点奇怪，一般来说不会拖这么久，除非索尔的前科是重罪。他提醒自己下次查一下，停好了车，走进索尔住的公寓大楼。

 

索尔的邻居又在爬楼梯，用拐杖支撑身体，正在艰难地向前挪步。尼克·瓦伦丁，普利斯顿想起了他的名字，一个总是显得很疲倦的瘦削男人，他似乎之前遇到了什么事故，现在在复健。普利斯顿从他旁边走过，看到他的拐杖上系着一个购物袋。

 

“薄煎饼粉。”瓦伦丁说，注意到了他的视线，“很不幸，准备做早饭的时候才发现用完了。你好，又来检查内特了？”

 

“只是拜访一下。”

 

“他应该在家。”

 

“嗯……你需要帮助吗？”

 

“谢谢，不过不用。”瓦伦丁摇了摇头，继续痛苦地朝上面走去。

 

我打赌你对每个人都这么说，普利斯顿想，礼貌地点了一下头，超过了他，站到索尔家门口，按下门铃。

 

索尔果然在家，开了门之后，普利斯顿笨拙地寒暄了几句——他永远也无法习惯这部分，就走进了索尔的公寓。他飞快地扫视了一下。和上周相比没什么变化，干净，整洁，有点缺乏生气，几件二手家具零星地分布在客厅和卧室里面。没有人来拜访或者过夜的痕迹，单人床上的被子叠成了监狱的样式，索尔过着相当孤单的生活。

 

普利斯顿走进厨房，打开冰箱看了一眼，有蔬菜和肉类，他猜测索尔大部分收入都用来支付租金和购买食物了。不过，和上次拜访相比，厨房里面多了一件东西。

 

他看向柜台上放着的意式咖啡机，相当昂贵的牌子。

 

“是分期付款买的吗？”普利斯顿假装不在意地说，看向跟在他身后的索尔。

 

“不是，是同事送的，他要搬家，无法带走。”索尔回答，看不出表情，“在监狱里面的时候，我总是很想要一台。”

 

“增添一点奢侈品有好处，不过还是要注意经济能力。如果想抚养小孩的话，需要一笔积蓄。”

 

“我明白。”

 

“好，我想就到这里吧，索尔先生。不好意思，我得确认一下：你最近应该没有喝酒、吸毒以及与已知的重罪嫌疑人交往吧？”

 

“没有。”

 

“我想也是。嗯，看这个情况，小肖恩应该很快就能回到你身边了。”

 

糟糕。普利斯顿立刻发觉自己失言了，不应该许下不确定的承诺，但是要收回也太迟了。

 

索尔没有回答，只是一如既往 的面无表情，看着地板，完全看不出他在想什么。

 

普利斯顿尴尬地在表格上打了勾，然后走到门口，和索尔告别。

 

“下周见。”他说。

 

这次表现实在是不太好，普利斯顿沿着街区向前走，去取车。不过这一带也真是荒凉，他看了一眼索尔家楼下的土耳其餐馆。里面只有一个客人，是个小个子，正在对着咖啡杯发呆，可能是没什么地方去了吧。

 

他叹了口气，准备去拜访下一家。

 

\--

 

加维走了之后，汉考克就回来了。

 

他把一个塑料袋扔到茶几上，然后一屁股跌坐进沙发里面，打开电视，一边飞快地换台一边把两条腿搭在茶几上，翘起二郎腿。内特无视他，套上工作服，准备去上夜班。

 

“我看到你的社工了。”汉考克说，“看着像是个正直的人。”

 

“加维？他看到你了吗？”

 

“放松，我觉得再聪明的社工也不会觉得随便哪个路人是你的室友。喏，我给你带了晚餐，羊肉烩饭，高兴吗？”

 

汉考克笑了起来，眯着眼睛，很可能正在high。他终于在一个正在放乐—通动画的频道停了下来，全神贯注地看着电视。

 

内特摇了摇头，拿出外卖盒，在他旁边坐下，开始吃晚饭。

 

沙发太窄了，但是汉考克没有朝旁边挪动，只是继续看着动画，发出刻薄的评论。过了一会儿，他打了个哈欠，懒洋洋地爬了起来。内特看着他缓慢地挪向柜子，把他的东西拿出来：一床毯子，两个枕头，水杯，剃须刀，一双兔子拖鞋，全部放回原位。很快汉考克的东西又覆盖了整个客厅，像是一开始就是这样。

 

“每次你的社工一来，我就得躲到外面去，让我感觉自己很见不得人。”汉考克抱怨。

 

“我们有约在先。”

 

“是，是，我很有契约精神的。不过还是觉得怪怪的。”

 

“加维刚刚看到你的咖啡机了。”内特打断他。

 

“然后？”

 

“他可能觉得是我偷来的。”

 

“啊，可怜的家伙，多半靠速溶咖啡为生吧。告诉你，如果我身上只剩二十块了，我首先就会——”

 

“找个地方睡觉？”

 

“说什么傻话，哪儿不能睡觉？当然是去买一包上等货，然后再买一瓶伏特加，好时光啊。嘿，如果我注定要饿死，至少不用清醒地去面对。”

 

这和咖啡有什么关系。内特不出声地想，不过他已经习惯了这样毫无逻辑的对话。他吃完了晚饭，把外卖盒塞进垃圾桶里。垃圾袋里面露出一个塑料袋，用胶布缠得结结实实，最上面贴着一张纸条，写着“玻璃”两个字。他看了汉考克一眼，没有发话。

 

收拾完垃圾之后，内特检查了手机还有没有电，走到玄关，穿上靴子。

 

“下班的时候给我带个蓝莓贝果回来，甜甜圈也行。”汉考克懒洋洋地说，头也不回。

 

“知道了。”

 

“对了，别告诉别人我在你家啊。”

 

“嗯。”

 

“明天见。”

 

内特没有回答，只是走了出去。

 

特美鲜冷冻仓库的夜班从下午六点开始，内特到的时候正好赶上交班。他混在刚下班的人中间，脱掉外套，换上厚棉袄和手套。他不太认识其他人，其他人也不认识他，所以没有人会和他搭话，他处于混乱的寂静里面。内特扣上扣子，深呼了一口气。

 

今天要把所有速冻牛排分类整理好，凌晨四点的时候统一装到供货车上。今天缺一个人，他得顶班到早上六点，不过加班双倍工资，所以没差。

 

仓库的门打开了，内特走了进去，呼吸逐渐变成了白雾。

 

这种时候，他什么事情都不用想。

 

在冷冻仓库工作了十个小时之后，内特领了工资，他收拾好东西，首先去存钱，然后去澡堂洗澡。等手脚一恢复知觉，他就坐上地铁，朝着城外去。

 

学院儿童庇护所接受探视的时间是上午十点到下午四点，一周一次。

 

周一上午的人最少，家长们都在忙碌，孩子们在上课，庇护所里面看起来空荡而陈旧。接待员确认完他的证件之后，给了内特进入许可证，他跟在工作人员后面，走了进去。

 

肖恩已经在足球场上了，内特走了过去，隔着铁丝网看他。过了好一会儿，他们什么都没说，只是隔着铁丝网打量对方。肖恩双手揣在裤子口袋里面，一幅拘谨的样子。他转过身，沿着铁丝网缓慢地朝前面走去。内特跟着他。

 

露水沾湿了内特的裤脚，冰冷而沉重，他不知道自己应该说什么。肖恩的表情很严肃，似乎每过一个星期，肖恩看起来都会更像他。

 

“这个星期怎么样？”内特最后说。

 

“还好。”肖恩低着头，慢吞吞地迈着步子。

 

“再过两个月就是你的生日了。”

 

“嗯。”

 

“有什么想要的东西吗？”

 

“没什么。”

 

“这样啊。球鞋怎么样？”

 

“挺好的。”

 

接下来是沉默。他们走了一会儿，在铁丝网的尽头停下来，肖恩没有走出来的意思。内特驻足不前，抬头的时候，看到肖恩正好在看他。肖恩的眼睛看起来和诺拉一模一样，绿色的眼睛，一注意到他的视线，就迅速看向地面，是个让人不知道他到底在想什么的孩子。是她的孩子，内特模糊地想，是我的孩子。

 

“半年之后，我就会接你出去了。”内特说。

 

“嗯。”

 

肖恩的手指勾住铁丝网，站在远处的工作人员朝着他们走了过来，时间快到了。内特对着肖恩点了点头，准备离开。

 

“你会赢吗？”肖恩突兀地说。

 

“什么？”

 

“抚养权的官司。”

 

从一个小孩的嘴里听到抚养权这样的词真是十分怪异，但是内特又点了点头。

 

“会。”他说，“我在努力。”

 

肖恩也点了点头。

 

“好。”他说。

 

\--

 

内特在地铁站买了一盒甜甜圈，回到公寓的时候，发现汉考克又出去了。内特习惯性地想反锁上门，意识到这么做会把汉考克锁在外面之后，感觉到一阵没由来的焦躁。作为替代，他用牛奶泡了巧克力圈做早餐，吃完收拾干净之后就去补觉。走向卧室的路上，内特踩到了一件汉考克的T恤，上面印着手语的脏话，他捡了起来，扔到洗衣篮里面。

 

距离汉考克在街上挟持他，已经过去了两个星期了。内特琢磨。

 

到现在他也不确定汉考克到底是做什么的，只知道很有可能是个罪犯，不确定有没有前科，但多半混帮派，而约翰·汉考克一定是个假名字。不过汉考克没有任何主动离开的迹象，而且付了很大一笔房租，足够内特辞掉第二份和第三份工作，这是一个无法拒绝的请求。

 

“我可以在他们来的时候到外面去，不会碍你的事。”知道内特想让他离开是因为社工要来检查之后，汉考克讨价还价，“嘿，你看，我会付你钱，你似乎很缺钱，而我需要一个安全的、没有任何人知道我在哪儿的地方。这里？简直完美。任何一个脑袋坏掉的混蛋都不会猜到我躲在这里。”

 

他说得很平静，但还是忍不住笑了起来，然后剧烈地咳嗽，接着一边咳嗽一边笑，仿佛这件事就是这么有趣。对一个差点就死于药物过量的人来说，他显得完全不在乎任何事情。

 

两个星期过去了，和汉考克说的一样，他确实是个不错的室友。

 

内特想着，在床上躺下，闭上眼睛。

 

他不知道睡了多久。醒来的时候，听到有人在敲门。内特花了好一会儿才清醒过来，缓慢地站起，打开门，看见汉考克站在门外，拿着一把搅拌勺，穿着的围裙上沾着点点奶色污渍。内特很确定他从来没见过这条围裙。

 

“起床了，懒虫，已经六点了。”汉考克宣布，用搅拌勺指了他一下，“应该吃饭了，来吧，我做了豆奶版的烤芝士通心粉。”

 

“豆奶版？”

 

“是啊，我乳糖不耐。我没有说吗？”

 

内特打了个哈欠，跟在他后面走出卧室。

 

汉考克催着他去洗漱，内特回到客厅的时候，他端出来一个大碗，里面确实是烤芝士通心粉，只是气味和通常的有点不一样。内特怀疑地看了一眼，汉考克无视他，盛了一盘，放在他面前，一副期待的样子。

 

“甜点是苹果柠檬派。”他宣布。

 

“你去了超市？”

 

“嗯，我需要买电动牙刷。一把电动牙刷可以从各个层面提升你的生活水准。快，尝一下，我敢打赌这是你吃过的最好吃的烤芝士通心粉。从此之后你也可以自称是素食主义者，在Tinder上是加分项。等等，还是说是减分项？算了，不管了。”

 

内特尝了一口，确实不坏，主要是腰果酱，不过他不确定这还能不能算是烤芝士通心粉，耸了耸肩。

 

“我还以为你想避风头。”他说。

 

“当然。”

 

“去超市不是很引人注意吗？”

 

“哦，你是说我的小问题啊。”汉考克说，终于意识到了他想说的，讽刺地笑了一下，毁损的半张脸跟着扭曲了起来，“戴顶帽子就行了，虽然像我这样的帅哥确实引人注意，但是老实说，现在这个时代，wholefood的保安如果发现你的脸看起来像是被人用去皮器剥了皮，他们刚看到你下巴的时候就会移开视线，冒犯了顾客就糟糕了。政治正确万岁。”

 

内特又耸了耸肩，继续吃通心粉。

 

“对了。”他说，突然想起，“不要把用过的针管和袋子扔到垃圾桶里面，你出门的时候单独拿出去扔。”

 

“知道了。”汉考克耸了耸肩。

 

甜点是微波炉加热过的苹果柠檬派，上面加了两勺酷圣石香草冰淇淋。吃完之后，内特洗了碗，汉考克坐在餐桌旁边，研究他的新电动牙刷，完全被迷住了。“它有羽翼轻柔模式，”他宣布，“我他妈甚至都不知道那是什么意思。”

 

内特擦干净盘子，思考了一分钟要不要告诉他电动牙刷最早是为了残疾人发明的。

 

“我下次也给你买一把好了，”汉考克说，装上刷头，“绝对可以改善你的生活。”

 

“谢谢，但是不用了。”

 

“嘿，犯不着为了读不出‘超轻柔’这样的词感觉尴尬，我只是喜欢看词典罢了。”

 

“不是因为这个理由。”

 

“明白了，老派人。好吧，我尊重你的生活选择。”

 

内特耸了耸肩，关上水龙头。

 

他洗完碗之后，有一会儿不知道自己应该做什么，刚被汉考克吵醒，一时半会儿是睡不着了。他琢磨了一会儿自己能做的事情，感觉到了轻微的焦虑。现在差不多九点，是看电视的时间了，好的。内特打开了电视，随便挑了一个频道，坐下来，耐心地希望自己能看进去。汉考克带着电动牙刷去洗澡了，依然一副喜不自胜的样子。

 

一如既往，不戴耳机看电视让内特觉得有些奇怪。四年时间过去了，有线台的电视剧似乎变得更加黑暗和暴力，内特的注意力无法集中在夸张的剧情上面。他尝试了一会儿，最后换到了新闻频道。浴室那边传来哗哗的水声，夹杂着汉考克哼小调的低沉歌声，给了他一种超现实的感觉，仿佛自己并不在这里。

 

内特在沙发里面挪了一下，依然感觉不自在，他又尝试了一会儿，最后站了起来，去检查汉考克是否记得反锁大门。

 

大门反锁着，内特看着，总算感觉放松了一点。

 

他换了一会儿台，最后发现AMC在放一部很老的帮派电影，就半心半意地看了起来。

 

电影的剧情过了一半的时候，汉考克从浴室出来了，脸上带着一副心满意足的表情，像猫被人好好地挠了发痒的地方。“我要去睡觉了。”他说，看了一眼昏昏欲睡的内特，“如果你要在沙发上睡觉，那我就去睡床了。”

 

“唔？啊……没事，我关电视了。”内特说。

 

“如果我不知道你的情况，我简直会说你是存心想虐待房客。”汉考克挑了一下眉毛，“那就起来吧，我要铺床单。”

 

电视里面，主角突然怒吼了一声，让他们两个都抖了一下。汉考克警觉地看向门外，然后放松下来，耸了耸肩。他走向柜子，抱出备用的床单和毯子。

 

内特打了个哈欠，关掉电视，准备起身。

 

“对了。”汉考克突然说，拉着柜门，“忘了付今天的房租了。”

 

“我今天很累。”内特摇头。

 

“什么，这是‘不，亲爱的，今天不行，我头痛’的西班牙语版本吗？我不懂西班牙语。安啦，你不用动，坐着就行。来吧，逛了一天超市之后，谷类货架搞得我很兴奋。你不会忍心让老汉考克失望吧？”

 

他摆出一副天真而无辜的表情，但还是控制不住脸上的笑意。内特摇了摇头，坐了回去，肩膀因为疲累而垂下。

 

“随便你。”他最后说。

 

老实说，这不是合约的一部分，远远不是。

 

一个月 5000 美元，现金支付，食宿自理，不干涉内特的生活，这就是汉考克借住公寓的全部条件。

 

不过，除此之外，还有一个附加条件。

 

 一开始只是作为一个全然的玩笑，但后面就不是了。

 

汉考克的头埋在内特的两腿之间，他含着内特依然软着的阴茎，响亮地吮吸着，脸颊上鼓起了一块，一只手隐没在自己的两腿之间，不安分地抚弄着。舔舐了一会儿之后，沉甸甸的快感在内特的小腹里蔓延，血流集中到了下身，开始硬挺起来的阴茎变得敏感。汉考克继续忙活着，内特的性器在他的嘴里进进出出，在嘴角划出几道湿滑的银色亮痕。汉考克伸出手，不耐烦地拨开垂在肩膀上的金发，露出了脖子，颈椎骨在他汗湿的皮肤上凸起。内特闭上眼睛，感受包裹着性器的湿热和柔软，他喘息出声，双手抓住汉考克的脑袋，朝身下按去，臀部急促地耸动起来。汉考克咕哝，在他的双手之间扭动，牙齿轻咬他最敏感的地方，拉扯了一下，内特的下腹部一阵抽紧，快感近乎针刺一样的疼痛，酥麻的舒适感在他的大腿根处荡漾开来。

 

汉考克的戒指抵着他的阴囊，坚硬而温热，他低下头，看着汉考克抬起了头，汗水覆盖着他伤残的脸，扭曲的疤痕组织绷紧，看起来像是融化的蜡像。汉考克的另外半张脸上弥漫着兴奋的红晕，锐利的蓝眼睛因为情欲而湿润，汗水淌过他的鼻翼，从下巴滴落。内特的右手握成拳头，抵着大腿，看着汉考克握住他勃起的性器，从下往上缓慢地舔纸，吮吸龟头顶端那道狭窄的柔软裂口，舔掉溢出来的温热黏液。酸胀的感觉充满了内特的下身，他呻吟出声，手指攥紧沙发扶手，腰深深地弓起，颤抖不止，控制不住即将射精的冲动。

 

“别急。”潮湿的呼吸拂过他的小腹，汉考克发出一阵低沉而柔软的笑声，“我还没用上呢。你应该不会觉得我这么卖力只是为了你爽一下吧？ "

 

内特看着他站了起来，解开睡裤，露出同样伤痕累累的大腿，斑驳的深红色伤疤之间，一道又长又深的缝合线痕迹从髋骨一直延续到膝盖上方。他的另外一条腿则布满了纹身，复杂而精细的骨骼图案覆盖了每一英寸完好的皮肤。汉考克再脱掉背心，露出更多的伤疤和纹身，他的身体看起来简直就像是战场一样，涨红的性器悬在两腿之间，闪烁着潮湿的淫靡光彩。

 

汉考克爬到沙发上，一只手抓着内特的肩膀，坐在内特的大腿上，胯部顶到内特的腹部，开玩笑一样地耸动了几下。“抱住我。”汉考克说，引导内特的手搂住他的腰，汗水沾上内特的指尖，汉考克的身体微微发热，仿沸正在发烧一样。他抱住内特的脑袋，让内特的脸埋在他的胸膛里面，内特的嘴贴上他鼓胀的乳头，咬了下去，用牙齿撕扯那坚硬的小巧突起，“想尝尝吗？嗯？滋味怎么样？”汉考克笑了起来，舔了舔下唇，喉结在脖子上滚动。内特盲目地攥紧他的后背，汉考克呻吟出声，双腿张开，胯部紧贴着内特的胸腹，温热的湿黏感透过了内特的T恤。内特的嘴在汉考克的皮肤上移动，咬住他的胸肌，嘴里满是赤裸的皮肉，粗糙的伤疤贴着他的舌头，唾液沾湿了粉色的疤痕，变成了更深的颜色。

 

“我看你很兴奋嘛。”汉考克喘息着说，腰微微地颤动，手指不安分地抓挠内特的背。没有释放的渴求在内特的身体里面积聚着，他的性器隐隐作痛，抵着汉考克的大腿，渗出的前液蹭得到处都是。

 

“这样够了吗？”内特说，不适地在沙发里面动了一下，勃起顶着汉考克的腹股沟。

 

“嗯，你一直都做得很好，但现在是让我的投资物有所值的时候了。”汉考克呻吟，咬了一下他的耳朵，汗水滴落在内特的肩膀上。内特向下摸去，食指滑过他的臀缝，汉考克颤抖了一下，臀部贴上他的掌心。内特继续摸索，找到了那个柔软的小孔，摸起来依然干燥而紧缩，他的拇指指尖探了进去，然后是食指，拨开入口，另外一只手握着性器，抵着绷紧的肛门，试图送进去。汉考克抗拒地扭动起来，避开他，一个拳头抵着他的肩膀，“哇喔，妈的，别告诉我你就想这么插进来，你也这么对女孩儿们吗？看在老天的份上，用点润滑油。”

 

他从沙发下面捞起一管润滑油，递给内特，内特挤在手里，抹上厚厚的一层，汉考克依然坐在他的大腿上，微微颤抖着，细密的汗珠在他的嘴唇上方闪烁着微弱的光，内特向下摸去，再次找到尾椎下面的那个小孔。

 

内特用拇指扩张了一会儿，然后插入食指，汉考克抱住他的脖子，随着内特手指的戳刺而发出柔软的喘息，呻吟。内特探入两根手指，关节弯曲，埋入柔软的内部，他半闭着眼睛，断断续续地用嘴呼吸，随着指尖的触感探索，掏挖，一直到汉考克的身体里面变得滑腻而柔软，一种稀薄的无色液体粘在内特手指上，流到掌心里面。汉考克仿佛被抽掉了全身的骨头，贴着内特的肩膀，双腿虚弱地颤抖。他的眼睛闭着，稍微张开的嘴唇之间露出鲜红的舌尖，缓慢地舔着自己的牙齿，汉考克的表情仿佛喝醉了一样，眼皮微微地颤动。温热的前液从他饱满的阴茎前面滴落，湿透了内特的T恤。他又舔了舔嘴唇，脸颊挨着内特的脸颊，凹凸不平的伤疤磨擦得沙沙作响，一张火热的嘴贴上内特的耳朵，咬了下去。

 

“开胃菜很美味，不过现在我要吃主菜了。”他说。

 

一股热流从内特的下身窜过，他拔出手指，沾满了油脂和体液的指尖蹭过汉考克的大腿内侧，另外一只手握着已经涨得麻木的性器，顺着汉考克的大腿根抵了过去，坚硬的龟头顶上已经变得柔软肿胀的入口，送进去了一点点，感觉很好，汉考克扭动了一下，然后放松了下来，抬起身体，方便他动作，缓慢地，内特插入进去，一直到完全埋在汉考克的身体里面，汉考克呻吟了一声，仰起头，喉结渴切地滚动，汗水从他突起的肋骨上滑落。他轻笑起来。内特的下身胀痛，感觉又热又酸软，已经无法碰触，迫切需要释放。他伸出手，用力按住自己的阴囊，一直到感觉疼痛为止，阻止自己现在就射出来。

 

内特动了起来，缓慢地戳刺，然后加快速度、小幅度地抽送，手钳制住汉考克的腿作为支撑，汉考克搂着他的脖子和肩膀，身体随着他的动作摇晃，腰臀也跟着耸动。思考变得很困难，汗水流进了内特的眼睛，他闭上眼，嗅闻着浓烈的温热皮肤的气味，激烈而粗暴地抽送着，汉考克发出断断续续的吃痛的声音，“该死。”他含糊地呻吟，快速抚弄勃起的手指撞上内特的小腹，“妈的，变大了。”锐利的牙齿掠过内特的肩膀，留下潮湿的痕迹。内特抬起汉考克的左腿，找到了一个更好的角度，深深地埋进去，但他已经无力继续了，又抽送了几次之后，内特的臀部绝望地扭动了两下，然后就射精了。他的高潮来得迅速而强烈，像一击打在小腹上的拳头，睾丸抽紧，难以忍受的酸痛之后是强烈的酥麻，随着精液喷出，舒适的快感弥漫开来。内特的喉咙里面发出破碎的声音，颅内嗡嗡作响。他继续射了更多，一直到阴囊清空，腰像狗一样无力地抖动了两下，停了下来，喷出一声虚弱的鼻息。

 

“妈的。”汉考克咒骂道，他的身体滚烫而汗湿，瘦削的背深深地弓起，像即将折断的弦，一排突起的脊椎骨顶着内特的掌心，仿佛坚硬的大号铜纽扣。一切感觉变得过于含糊，过于刺激，内特喘着气，模糊地意识到汉考克骑在他身上，一只手粗暴地抚弄着性器，内特已经软掉了的阴茎滑了出来，贴在大腿上。汉考克喘息着，然后腰猛地一耸，精液喷溅出来，落在内特的胸腹上，一点点沾上脸颊。过了一会儿，汉考克凑了过来，黏糊的手按住内特的胸膛，舔掉他脸上的精液。

 

“七分吧。”汉考克说，笑了起来，“这一次持久还行，不过技巧不怎么样，不太够用。如果我得自己解决，也没必要付你钱了吧。”

 

内特使劲擦了一下嘴，呼吸依然紊乱，他摇了摇头，看着汉考克从他身上爬下来，一道发亮的湿痕从张开的大腿内侧延伸出来，仿佛纹身上面的高光。内特又摇了一次头，笨拙地站了起来，提起裤子。

 

他很快地洗了个澡，吹干头发，全部收拾好之后就十点二十了，内特走出浴室，看到沙发上隆起了一块，汉考克面朝下趴着，已经睡着了，一只手拖在地板上。在两个枕头之间，他完好的那半张脸露了出来，表情放松，一副毫无防备的样子。多半只是某种高超的演技。

 

性爱的气味依然弥漫在幽暗的房间里面，内特感觉疲倦而麻木。他走过去，捡起掉到地上的杂志，放回茶几上。他再停顿了一下，拉起滑落了一半的毯子，盖在汉考克身上。

 

汉考克没有被吵醒，依然熟睡。

 

内特转过身，朝自己的卧室走去。进入卧室之后，他关上门，再反锁，锁舌滑入凹槽的金属声让他觉得安心。

 

他在床上坐下，看着墙壁，一言不发。

 

就像早就习惯了那样。

 

 

TBC


End file.
